Over Again
by darckel
Summary: Blaine y kurt habían pasado un verano fabuloso, se habían conocido y enamorado en california, eran una pareja muy feliz. Pero el verano se acaba y cuando eso sucede ellos tienen que volver a sus escuelas y pues Blaine decide transferirse de Dalton a Mc Kinley para estar al lado de su amado, pero este no sabe de los abusos contra kurt y de otros secretos mas.


Capitulo 1:

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones, todos esos días maravillosos que paso con  
su novio ahora tendría que pasarlos en su colegio, pero la pregunta era, cuando  
el supiera la forma en que lo trataban, querría seguir con el?

Blaine estaba nervioso, era su primer día de clases, tal vez había sido una  
mala idea cambiarse al mismo colegio que su novio, pero no soportaba el hecho  
de que estén separados, además, no podía ser tan malo o si?

kurt en cambio se sentía fatal y mas nervioso , que diría Blaine si supiera que  
en su colegio casi todos los días le hacían bromas y muchas veces hasta lo  
golpeaban?, había intentado convencer al de ojos hazel para que no se cambiara  
al mismo colegio que el, pero el parecía bastante seguro de que lo haría

Blaine llego al colegio antes, se sentó en el sitio de atrás muy nervioso, y si  
kurt no lo quería tener tan cerca?, tal vez por eso le pidió que no se cambie  
al mismo colegio, iba a extrañar a su amigo , el rubio despistado , pero este  
había vuelto a Los Ángeles, su ciudad de origen, cuando Blaine le conto que se  
iba de la escuela, el no quería pelear con nadie, y no podía decirle a kurt que  
su amigo se mudo porque se cambio de escuela, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro con  
antes , pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

kurt llego ligeramente tarde y al entrar y ver a Blaine tan nervioso se sintió  
mal por todo , debió convencerlo de no cambiarse , fue y se sentó a su lado:

- hola Blaine, nervioso?  
- tu te ves mas nervioso que yo Kurt *le sonríe *  
- *le devuelve la sonrisa *

La clase transcurrió tranquila , kurt no hablaba casi nada , no era como cuando  
salían , se veía nervioso y preocupado , eso le pareció bastante extraño a Blaine,  
kurt solía ser un chico muy bromista , hablador y muchas veces gritón , todo lo  
contrario a Blaine, pero ese día kurt parecía un clon de Blaine, incluso mucho  
mas callado , llego el receso y los dos salieron juntos, caminaban por los  
pasillos y cuando kurt iba a bajar por las escaleras otro compañero le puso el  
pie haciéndolo caer por las escaleras , blaine se preocupo pero cuando lo iba a  
ver:

- yo te diría que te alejes de el * dijo el agresor *  
- porque?  
- Simple, si no te alejas de el te las veras con nosotros  
- Que les pasa?, porque hacen esto?  
- Porque es un marica, ten cuidado con el *dijo un chico castaño y con una  
sonrisa burlona * -  
Saben?, dicen que la mayoría de los homofóbicos son homosexuales , así que  
quítense de mi camino que me vale lo que ustedes piensen no pueden prohibirme  
nada *los hiso a un lado y fue a ver a kurt *  
- Te lo advertimos *se van*

Blaine fue preocupado a ver a kurt, ya tenia mas que claro el porque kurt no  
quería que se cambie a la misma escuela que el, pero ahora la pregunta era,  
porque alguien le haría eso a una persona tan agradable como kurt?  
- kurt estas bien?  
- Si, eso fue malo  
- Tranquilo, porque no me dijiste que te trataban asi?  
- No me gusta hablar de eso  
- Lo que hacen esta mal, tenemos que decirle a alguien  
- No hacen nada por evitarlo, además a mi padre no le importa y no me escucha  
- Vamos a encontrar una solución, te lo prometo *lo abraza *  
- Blaine no quiero que te traten mal a ti también

Blaine lo ayudo a levantarse y fueron al patio, era mejor estar ahí que en la cafetería  
_ya en el patio_

- porque te tratan así?  
- Recuerdas a ese castaño estúpido con cara de suricato?  
- Si  
- Es mi ex, y el muy cobarde no afronto que es gay así que comenzó a decirles a  
todos que yo soy gay y que no me hablen  
- Que malo, y….. t-tu aun lo quieres?  
- Por supuesto que no, antes si pero ya no, ahora te tengo a ti y eres mucho  
mejor que el *lo abraza y lo besa *  
- Aww kurt *lo besa *  
- Pero, Blaine te harán la vida imposible en este colegio, estas seguro?  
- Yo me cambie de colegio para estar contigo, no me interesa lo que ellos hagan,  
me basta con estar contigo, todos los días *se vuelven a besar *  
- Eres increíble Blaine  
Entonces sonó el timbre, ambos suspiraron fastidiados y volvieron a su salón de  
clases, era una situación bastante incomoda pero a Blaine eso no le importaba,  
solo quería estar cerca de kurt, SU kurt.

Por mientras el castaño y su ondulado y rubio amigo discutían el tema:

- tenemos que separarlos  
- yo pienso que basta con molestar mucho a su nuevo novio , no me digas que  
estas celoso smythe *se rie *  
- no estoy celoso , de que podría estar celoso?  
- Bueno bueno, primero tenemos que molestar mucho a su nuevo noviecito  
- Eso no será difícil, estoy seguro de que luego de unas cuantas bromas volverá  
corriendo a su otro colegio  
El rubio estaba muy seguro de que a su amigo aun le gustaba kurt, pero no le  
importaba, le parecía divertida la forma en la que ese estúpido lastimaba a  
quien quería simplemente por estar en negación, estaba cometiendo un grave error,  
pero ese no era el problema de jeremiah, y no veía en que le podía afectar.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, Blaine y kurt volvieron juntos a casa ya que  
vivían cerca , Blaine estaba confundido , y si no lo soportaba?, no eso no iba  
a pasar , no podía ser débil, tenia que ser fuerte y valiente y no solo por el,  
también por kurt, pero hace tanto que el no era acosado ya que en Dalton no se permitía  
el acoso, pero el seria capaz de superarlo solo por kurt; luego de pensar por  
un buen rato mientras caminaba al lado de kurt, vio la hora , sus padres lo  
matarían , tenia 50 minutos de retraso, si no fuera porque tuvieron que tomar  
otro camino para evitar a esos brabucones y quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos  
no se habría tardado tanto, y para empeorar las cosas, ya estaba comenzando a  
hacer frio, por esa razón comenzaría a llover o a nevar, por lo tanto no  
podrían estar tanto tiempo en el jardín del colegio y tendrían que estar en la  
cafetería, pensar en eso le revolvía el estomago, llevo a kurt a su casa rápido  
y se despidió con un beso lento y tierno, después fue lo mas rápido que pudo a  
su casa, entro rápidamente deseando que no se encuentren sus padres, pero para  
su mala suerte ahí estaban.

Mientras tanto kurt entraba cansado y triste a su casa, su padre estaba viendo  
el futbol en el salón de la casa junto con su hermano finn, y, no es que no le  
agradaran, el amaba a su familia, pero en algunos momentos sentía que lo hacían  
a un lado, además nunca lo escuchaban, llego saludo a su padre y a su hermano:

- como te fue?  
- Bien, genial  
- Y al final Blaine se cambio a tu colegio

Eso en lugar de sonar como una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación, y el seguía  
sin mirarlo, era como si el simplemente no existiera, solo lo tomaba en cuenta  
cuando criticaba su relación con Blaine:

- si papa, Blaine mi NOVIO ahora esta en mi colegio  
- esta bien kurt *vuelve a ver la television *  
- hola finn *le sonríe *  
- hola kurt *muy alegre *  
- como esta blaine?  
- Esta bien

Pero a comparación de kurt, Blaine ni siquiera les había dicho a sus padres de  
su relación con kurt, ni siquiera sabían que sentía atracción por los hombres,  
como decirlo si sus padres eran súper homofóbicos, muchas veces había visto a  
su madre rezar porque los homosexuales desaparezcan, kurt entendía que no  
podían decirlo, si al padre de kurt le desagradaba la idea de que este con Blaine,  
los padres de Blaine eran mil veces peores, pero por el momento no era problema,  
esperarían a terminar la escuela para irse a estudiar a New York, pero les  
quedaba 1 año, lo soportarían a toda costa .

El día siguiente hacia mas frio, se acercaba el invierno y con el la nieve, si  
de por si ya hacia frio, seria peor, vivir en lima, ohio no era tan malo , se  
había mudado hace 3 años y aun no parecía acostumbrarse

Blaine se levanto y salió, sus padres ya habían ido a trabajar por suerte, no  
le gustaba que le pregunten acerca de "su novia", pero el colegio no podía ser  
mejor, era peor , pero el lo superaría , sabia que podría hacerlo , solo era un  
año , entro a su salón y se sentó en el mismo sitio, pero kurt no llegaba,  
bueno al parecer tenia la manía de llegar tarde, o era que el mismo llegaba muy  
temprano?, bueno como no había llegado nadie y el era el primero saco su libro  
y comenzó a leer, era su libro favorito "Harry Potter", siempre volvía a leerlo  
y no se aburría , pasaron como 5 minutos y llegaron 2 chicas y se sentaron delante de el :

- hola , soy Rachel y ella Mercedes , eres nuevo verdad?  
- Si, soy Blaine Anderson  
- Genial, tu andas con kurt verdad?  
- Si  
- Yo te recomendaría que te alejes de el, te vas a ganar muchos problemas  
- kurt es un chico muy agradable no entiendo porque todos lo tratan así  
- Como se nota que no te conto lo que paso el año pasado *dijo la morena *  
- Si me dijo que el estuvo con Sebastian y que luego Sebastian lo dejo y puso a  
todos en su contra  
- Entonces no te importa que kurt sea gay? * dijo esperanzada Rachel *  
- Por supuesto que no , jaja chicas es mi novio  
- Enserio? , wow , quien lo diría *dijo sorprendida Rachel moviendo su cabello negro  
hacia atrás * te molestaran si se enteran  
- Si yo creo que deberían guardarlo en secreto*dijo mercedes*  
- Lo que los demás digan me tiene sin cuidado  
- Eso decía kurt y ahora come en el patio o el baño * susurro la morena *

Entonces comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, esas 2 chicas era muy divertidas  
y simpáticas, es mas, si Blaine no se sintiera atraído por los chicos seguramente  
intentaría ligar con alguna, pero solo las veía como amigas, pero no estaba muy  
seguro de que quisieran seguir siendo sus amigas cuando lo empiecen a molestar.

Llego kurt como siempre tarde y se sentó con Blaine , saludo a las chicas con  
la mano y saco su lapicero para comenzar a copiar del pizarrón , la maestra mágicamente  
siempre lograba poner textos súper largos y con letra pequeña llenando toda la  
pizarra en menos de 2 minutos , o bueno , daba la impresión.

Luego de unas horas fue la hora del almuerzo, como ese día por algún motivo del  
destino o tal vez porque dios los odiaba estaba lloviendo, pero mas de lo  
usual, mucho mas, por ese motivo tuvieron que ir a la cafetería, kurt estaba  
nervioso, el siempre se quedaba en el baño si comenzaba a llover, pero no podía  
decirle a su novio que vayan a comer al baño, seria raro, compraron los  
almuerzos con calma y conversando de cosas triviales, y luego se dirigieron  
hasta la única mesa vacía, pero estando a 4 mesas de llegar Blaine se sintió  
caer, cayo dejando un sonido fuerte y toda la cafetería quedo en silencio y miraron  
al mismo tiempo al ojos hazel, Blaine se levanto rápidamente y el grupito de Sebastian  
y Jeremiah comenzó a reír a carcajadas :

- te lo advertimos , y esto seguirá no hay vuelta atrás  
- quien te crees que eres? *intervino kurt * deja de fastidiar y busca una vida  
- pero kurt fuiste tu el que en primer lugar me rogaba que estemos juntos  
*exclamo Sebastian en un tono de burla *  
- no molestes Smythe ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo y tus tonterías , vamos Blaine

Blaine fue detrás de kurt algo confundido, hasta el momento no había visto que  
le contestase de esa forma a Sebastian, por ese motivo pensó que tal vez aun le  
gustaba, se equivoco, kurt ya se había olvidado por completo de ese estúpido;  
no le importaba ahora que le hagan la vida imposible nunca dejaría a kurt .


End file.
